New Girl, New Group, New Love
by animeaddict11
Summary: Starfire went to Tokyo Academy to start a new life. There she met raven, Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin. Will they be a good influence to Starfire? RobStar, BBRae
1. Chapter 1: New girl in Town

This is my first Teen Titan fan fiction. I hope you might like it ! ^^

Pls. review this chapter! I'll be writing the next chapter after some weeks…

Chapter 1

*Starfire's POV*

"Why are you crying, Starfire?" a woman asked with a worried face.

"It's nothing, dear grandmother. I just remembered something funny." I replied.

I thought she could take that and drop that topic until she found out my bruises.

"What are those bruises? Starfire, you're not telling the truth." My grandmother said.

I couldn't hold back my tears. "I was being bullied at school! I can't even tell this to father"

"Oh grandmother, please don't tell this to father!" I requested.

"Don't worry, my child. You can stay here and transfer schools. I'll take care of your father. You are more important than him." She said.

After my mother's death, I did not know that my dear father remarried another woman.

I left the house and went to my dear grandmother. I realized that my grandmother is the only person who could understand me.

*End of POV*

A new school year starts at Tokyo Academy. Starfire is so nervous on going to her new school.

Suddenly, someone patted her shoulder and said,

"You're Starfire right?"

"Yes I am. May I know your name, good friend?" Starfire asked.

"My name's Raven. Aren't you going inside?" She said.

"Uhm, I'm kinda nervous of going in, friend Raven" Starfire said with a nervous face.

"Do you want to go inside together? What class are you in? I'll take you there." Raven said.

"Oh, I'm in class 2-C." Starfire replied.

"We have the same class. Let's go in together." Raven said.

"I'd love to!" Starfire exclaimed.

Starfire and Raven went to their class and became friends.

*Starfire's POV*

This is great! I've found a new friend at the first day of school. I wonder why she keeping her hood on.

"Friend Raven, May I see your face?" I asked.

"Well, okay. But you don't have to tell anybody."

She put down her hood and revealed to me her face. She is so beautiful. I have met a beautiful, Goth girl in school. Then, she quickly put it up.

"Friend Raven, why are you keeping your hood up?"

"Because something happened before that I wish not to happen again."

I became curious of her past. But I did not have the strength to ask her about it.

So I kept that question to myself because I did not want to bring it up.

*End of POV*

*Raven's POV*

When Starfire asked me to put my hood down, I was scared. I didn't wish that to happen.

When I was a little girl, I didn't know that I have super powers. I didn't know how to use it well.

One day, I was with my mother. We went out to buy things for me. So, we went to the mall when suddenly two men blocked our way and lead us into a dark place. They have my mother.

They punched her in the face and raped her while I escaped and hid behind the trash bin. I couldn't leave my mother. Seeing that scene makes me scream. Suddenly, I lost consciousness.

When I got my consciousness back, I saw the two men lying on the ground, beated.

I asked my mother what happened. She told me that I was the one who did this to them. She saw me with glowing eyes and having black orbs surrounding my hands. Then I fought back.

"We must keep this a secret, Raven. You need to control this power of yours." My mother said.

I didn't wish that to happen. I practiced and practiced until I got control of my powers.

My mother told me not to use it in doing evil things. My mother gave me a hood to protect my identity and told to meditate when I'm troubled or when I'm not doing anything.

*End of POV*

As Raven and Starfire entered the class, Raven introduced her to the class.

"Listen up, you guys. This is our new classmate, Starfire. Welcome her and treat her nice."

"Yes President!" They all shouted.

"Friend Raven, you're the president of this class?" Starfire asked.

"Well, yeah. I didn't tell you coz you might call me President, instead of my name." Raven said.

"I see." She said and smiled.

Everyone welcomed her except for one. She saw a boy looking outside the window.

"Friend Raven, who's that boy?" Starfire asked.

"That's Robin. They say that he's weird. For me, He's not." Raven said.

"How come everybody say that? Is there anybody except you that thinks that He is not weird?"

"Well, they think that he's weird because he's like a superhero." Raven said.

"He's like me. I have super powers too." Starfire said.

"Robin doesn't have powers but he's really a superhero. It's because we have a group called the Teen Titans." Raven added.

"May I know how to join this group?" Starfire asked.

"Well, you are in the group. We have waited for you, Star." Raven said.

"What do you mean, friend Raven?" Starfire asked with a puzzled face.

"Since we were informed that there will be a new student, Robin researched about you. About your identity and your powers" Raven said.

When Starfire understood this, Robin came closer to Starfire.

"Hi. I'm Robin. You must be Starfire." Robin said.

"Yes I am. I was informed that I'm included in a group." Starfire said.

"That's right. We need someone to fill in. And you're the person whom we're looking for." Robin said.

"Hey Raven. Who's the pretty girl?" a voice came inside the classroom.

"Starfire, this is beast boy. Somehow He's part human and part animagus." Raven said.

"Hey there. I'm beast boy." Beast boy said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Beast boy." Starfire said.

"She will be joining the group. By the way Starfire, You'll be living with us at Teen Titans tower." Robin exclaims.

"I must ask my grandmother about that, Friend Robin" Starfire said.

"Hold it! Has anyone seen Cyborg?" Beast boy asked.

"Oh yeah. Star, you have to meet Cyborg? Robin said.

"He might in just right…" Raven said.

"I'M HERE!" Cyborg shouted.

"Now." Raven continued.

"Dang! My car crashed a tree again. That the third time ever!" Cy exclaimed.

"Hello there, Cyborg!" Starfire said.

"Oh hello. You must be Starfire. Robin has already knew you and discussed to us" Cy said.

"So anyway Star, you'll be living with the Teen Titans when your grandmother approves" Robin said.

"Okay!" Starfire said.

After classes, The Teen Titans and Starfire bid their farewells and Starfire went home and announce the news to her grandmother.

"Oh grandmother! The first day in school was great!" Starfire exclaimed.

Starfire told her grandmother about the events and happenings around school. She even told her about the proposal of Robin.

"Grandmother, I know you have been a great help to me when Dad remarried. Can I please live with the Teen Titans?"

What will her grandmother say? Please review this chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Starfire was Kidnapped

Sorry it took so long!

Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it! :D

Chapter 2: Starfire was kidnapped by an unknown man

_Recap: Starfire lived with her grandmother when she told her that she was being bullied at her previous school. She has been with her grandmother when her father remarried another woman. Now, she is studying at Tokyo Academy where she met Raven, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg. They call themselves the Teen Titans. They have been studying Starfire's personality, biography and powers. Robin made a proposal to Starfire that she will be staying at the Teen Titan Tower when her grandmother approves_.

"So, what do you say?" Starfire said.

Her grandmother stayed silent. She left Starfire without an answer. Starfire knew her grandmother's decision.

The next day at school, Starfire entered the classroom sad. She saw the Teen Titans assemble at Robin's desk.

"Hey there Starfire!" BB said.

"Good Morning, dear friends" Starfire replied.

"So, what did your grandmother say?" Robin asked.

"She didn't reply to what I said. When I asked her again this morning, she didn't talk to me. She's still upset about the proposal." Starfire said.

"I see." Robin said.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I wanted to be one of the Teen Titans but I just couldn't leave my dear grandmother alone." Starfire said.

"Don't worry, Star. We understand. Maybe your grandmother was shocked. But she will understand someday. The proposal is still open until your grandmother understands." Robin said.

"I suppose so, Friend Robin." Starfire said.

After classes, the gang bid farewell to Starfire. Starfire was walking home alone. It was dark. At the lamp post, she saw a man wearing a mask. She got scared and ran away. She ran so fast but didn't use her powers to overcome the stranger. She was cornered by the man and screamed.

"Do you think her grandmother will approve?" Raven asked.

"She will. Alice must. She knew her granddaughter her powers. She just can't accept that Starfire must leave her." Robin said.

As they were talking, they heard a scream.

"Who was that?" Beast boy asked.

"I think I know whose voice was that." Raven said.

"Starfire!" They chorused.

"Titans go!" Robin said.

So they followed the scream that Starfire made.

"Let me go!" Starfire struggled but the man could not let her go.

"You can be very useful for me to have the Teen Titans." The man said.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you anyway?" Starfire exclaimed.

As soon she looked at the man, he punched her in the stomach to make her unconscious.

"I'll let you be my apprentice, Starfire." The man said with an evil laugh.

The Titans went to where the scream started. All they see was Starfire's piece of cloth which she was wearing this morning.

"Somebody must have taken, Starfire." Cyborg said.

"I think I know who he is." Robin said.

"You don't mean? HIM?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes" Robin replied.

"You mean he came back?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We must tell Starfire's grandmother." Raven suggested.

"I think so. Let's go guys. We're gonna met Starfire's grandmother." Robin said.

The Titans arrived at Starfire's grandmother's house. They knocked at the door and surprisingly the old woman was the one who opened the door.

"Hi Alice." Robin said.

"Robin? Is that you? My, you're grown. I remember the last time I was in the Master Bruce's mansion. Too bad he died young." Alice asked.

"May we please come in?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Come in. Come in." Alice said.

The Titans went to the living room. Alice brought out sandwiches and juices for them.

"What bring you and friends here, Robin?" Alice asked.

"Well…"

"Starfire was kidnapped!" Beast Boy continued and shut his mouth.

"Opps…"

"How can my granddaughter be kidnapped? I know my granddaughter! She can handle any evil doers herself." Alice boasted.

"I hope you're right, Alice… But we heard her scream. And all we found was this." Robin said.

Raven handed out the piece of cloth they found where Starfire was kidnapped.

"Who did this?" Alice asked sobbingly.

"I think you know who, Alice." Robin said.

"It…can't be…. Impossible! He came back?" Alice said surprisingly.

"Alice, I proposed to Starfire to live at the Titan Tower for her safety but you didn't give her a reply." Robin said.

"I can't allow her. There will be many dangers! I wanted her to live a happy life!" Alice said.

"Well, she's already in danger." Beast boy said.

"Alice, we will save Starfire from him if you let her live with us. I promise that she will be happy." Robin said.

Alice thought of her decision. It was about Starfire after all. Starfire knew how much she loved her. So, Alice made her decision.

"Promise me another thing, Robin. Allow her to visit me sometimes. I wish to see her okay." Alice suggested.

"No problem."

"Please Save Starfire."Alice begged.

"We will… Titans go!" Robin shouted.

The Titans left Alice's house and went off to save Starfire.

At last, Alice made her decision of living Starfire with the Teen Titans! But…

Who was the man who kidnapped Starfire?

Will Starfire be saved by Robin and the others?

Please review the Chapter! This is my first time to have a fan fiction… ^/^

Stay Tuned for the next chapter! ^^

.


	3. Chapter 3: Slade

Here's the third Chapter! ^^

I wonder what happened to Starfire. Who was the man who kidnapped her? Will the Teen Titans save Starfire?

TTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 3: Slade

_Recap: Starfire said to her grandmother about the proposal. But she didn't answer back. Starfire told the decision of her grandmother to the Teen Titans. After class, Starfire walked home alone. She noticed that a man was following her. She got scared and ran. She didn't even use her power to overcome the stranger. The man cornered her and used her as bait for the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans knew who did this and told the news to Starfire's grandmother, Alice. She made her decision to let Starfire live with the Teen Titans. Robin promised her to let Starfire visit her for sometimes. So, the Teen Titans went to save Starfire._

Somewhere in an island was the man's hideout. He put the unconscious girl in the bunk and opened his computer.

Starfire woke up and noticed that she was in a different place. She felt that her hands and feet are bound. She tried to struggle. She saw the man who kidnapped her. He was somehow familiar for her. She tried to remember when.

TTTTTTTTTT

_Flashback_

_Little Starfire was in her grandmother's house. She used to roam around inside the house while her father was talking to her grandmother. She playing in the attic and saw something that interest her. She saw a picture of a masked person._

"_Grandma!" Starfire shouted as she went downstairs._

"_What is it, Starfire?" Her grandmother asked._

"_Who is this masked person?" Starfire asked as she showed the picture she took at the attic._

"_Where did you get this, Starfire?" His father asked._

"_Up in the attic." Starfire replied. _

"_Why, I have been looking all over for this. This is a friend of mine, Starfire. Thank you again, granddaughter. Now, run along and play at the back." Her grandmother lied._

_Starfire left and pretend to go to the backyard but she carefully listened to her father and grandmother's conversation. Her grandmother, Alice and her father, Xavier were still in the living room, looking at the picture._

"_That isn't your friend, is it, mother?" Xavier said._

"_You still have your skills, my son. Yes. This man isn't my friend. He's name was Slade. I never knew the man's real face. He was a great threat to all humanity. Master Bruce once fought with him but disappeared when Master Bruce gave him the final blow. After that, we haven't heard any from him." Alice explained._

"_Do you have a feeling that he's still alive, mother? Maybe he might hurt Starfire." Xavier said._

"_Don't worry my son. Starfire will have a happy life. Slade will not interfere."_

_End of flashback_

TTTTTTTTTT

Starfire remembered who he was. The man who kidnapped her is Slade.

"Oh, you're awake. My, my. You've grown so much, Starfire." Slade said.

"Let me go! I want to get out!" Starfire screamed.

"No! You will become my apprentice. I know all about you Starfire. You are the granddaughter of Alice Anders. She was once in the household of my enemy, Bruce Wayne. Hahahaha! You might have good use for me. I wanted revenge!" Slade explained.

"Why do you want me? And who are you gonna take revenge on?" Starfire asked.

"Why, Little Robin and his little Teen Titans! Robin was the sidekick of Bruce. Since Bruce died, Robin can't do all the hero stuff alone. So, he formed a group called the Teen Titans! That's why you'll become bait for them!" Slade said with an evil laugh.

_Oh no! Robin, Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg will be gone because of me. I have to do something!_ Starfire thought.

"I'll get some rest and don't you ever try to use your powers." Slade entered his CCTV outside the entrance in case the Teen Titans will rescue Starfire.

TTTTTTTTTT

The Teen Titans entered the island where Slade's Hideout is located.

"Don't lose your guard. Slade can put many traps around." Robin said.

Robin and the others quietly moved to the secret hideout. They got inside; however, they don't know that there's a camera leading to Slade's computer. Meanwhile, Starfire is struggling herself to get free. She saw a piece of broken glass and got hold of it. She got herself free but Slade got her.

"My, my, I knew I shouldn't have left you behind. That is how I know about you, Starfire. I like your determination. How about a deal?" Slade said with an evil laugh.

TTTTTTTTTT

Robin and the others have reached their destination. Robin felt that something is not right. HE signaled the others not to move. They saw the chair moved.

"Ah, Robin. I was expecting you. What does Little Robin want from me?" Slade asked.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin demanded.

"Oh, your little friend? Hmm… Let me think…" Slade said.

"Enough talking! Hand her over, Slade." Raven shouted.

"All right, Starfire!" Slade ordered.

Starfire came out from the darkness. The Teen Titans were glad that she's safe but they were surprised with her outfit. She was wearing Slade's clothes.

"Oh. Did I mention that Starfire is my new apprentice?" Slade said with an evil laugh.

Starfire's the apprentice?

How could this be? How could Starfire become Slade's apprentice?

Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: The Decisive Battle

**Chapter 4: The Decisive Battle**

_Recap: Starfire was kidnapped by an unknown man. When she regained conscious, she realized that she was in a different place. Starfire remembered something when she was a kid. She remembered about the man called Slade. When the man appeared from the shadows, Starfire knew him. Slade was a former enemy of Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, the teen titans were already at the island. They started searching for the hideout without stepping to any traps. As for Starfire, she got an idea how to escape. She saw a piece of glass and started to cut the ropes that was bound on her hands. She got free however Slade got her. "I knew I shouldn't leave you behind. How about a deal?" Slade said with an evil laugh. The Teen Titans got in and saw Slade. They demanded to let Starfire go. Slade did what they said. Starfire appeared from the shadows. She was wearing Slade's clothes. "Oh, did I mention my new apprentice?" Slade said with an evil laugh._

As the Teen Titans saw Starfire's transformation, they were shocked.

"S-Starfire?" Beast boy exclaims. "This can't be..?" Cyborg said.

"What did you do to Starfire?" Robin shouted.

"I didn't do anything. We made a deal. Right, Starfire?" Slade said. Starfire nodded and started to attack.

"Titans go!" Robin commanded. "But Robin, we can't hurt Starfire!" Beast boy said.

"We don't have a choice. As we defeat Starfire, we'll attack Slade." Robin explained.

The Titans and Starfire attacked each other. The Titans tried to defend themselves from Starfire's attacks. They do not want to attack Starfire. _How can we talk to Starfire with this_ _mess?_ Raven thought. Then, Raven had an idea.

"Hey, Robin! I think I can talk to Starfire through her mind." Raven said.

"Okay. We'll be giving you time to focus. Cyborg! Beast boy!" Robin ordered.

As the three guys fought with Starfire, Raven used her concentration to connect with Starfire's mind. As she got in, she saw what happen to Star.

_"My, my, I knew I shouldn't have left you behind. That is how I know about you, Starfire. I like your determination. How about a deal?" Slade said with an evil laugh._

"_W-what are you gonna do?" Starfire asked as her body start shaking._

_Slade injected a drug on Starfire. "I hope you like the feeling of it. As you wake up, you'll become my apprentice. Attack Robin and his little Teen Titans." _

"_I w-will n-no-t.."Starfire got sleepy and lose conscious_.

Raven got back to reality. She called the team and explained to them what happened to Starfire.

"Robin! I think Slade's controlling Starfire. I can't talk to her because of the drug inserted in her body." Raven said.

"What are we gonna do?" Beast boy said.

"We have to defeat Starfire." Robin said. "I know It's hard but we have to try."

"What are you talking about? About your defeat? Hahaha! You useless scumb!" Slade shouted

They continued the battle without hesitations. The Titans have to defeat Starfire no matter what. Starfire attacked from the air. Beast boy transformed into a bird while Raven flew also and attacked Starfire. Cyborg was targeting Starfire from below. He hit Starfire with his gun and got a direct hit!

"BOYAH!" Cyborg yelled.

Starfire fell from above but Beast boy got her and flew carefully to the ground. Robin appeared from behind and is going to attack Slade. As he was attacking, Slade disappeared.

"What the?" Robin exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha! Too bad. I thought I got control of Starfire. Well, I think it's time for us to depart. Until we meet again, you'll still be the boy wonder from before. Hahahahaha!" Slade's voice was from somewhere. The ground started to shake.

"Let's go!" Robin shouted.

The Titans started running. Cyborg was carrying Starfire. As they left the hideout, Robin injected Starfire with the antidote. "There. When she wakes up, she'll be back to normal."

TTTTTTTTTT

At the Titan Tower, Starfire was conscious. She realized that she was in a different place.

"Where am I?" Starfire said.

The door opened and Raven went inside. "Oh good, you're awake. Feeling better?"

"Yes. I'm feeling much better. Where am I?" Starfire asked.

"You're at the Titan Tower. We got your grandmother's permission. She was worried sick when she heard that you were kidnapped." Raven said.

"I see. Where is she?" Starfire continued.

"Well, she was here few hours ago and left you a message." Raven handed over the letter. Starfire read the content of the letter.

_Dear Starfire,_

_I hope you're doing fine. I was worried sick when Slade kidnapped you. I thought that I could give a happy life. But I was wrong. Thank goodness, Robin is there for you. And so as the Teen Titans. Be sure to visit me sometime. I wish you all the best._

_Grandmother_

"If you're ready, Come down. We'll be having a party for you." Raven said.

"Thank you, friend Raven." Starfire replied.

Raven left Starfire in her room to change. After 30 minutes of changing, Starfire came down. She saw the gang all piled up in the center of the room.

"Welcome to the Team, Starfire!" they chorused.

They partied all night for Starfire. This marks the start of the new day for Starfire, for she is an official member of the Teen Titans.

Starfire is now an official member of the team.

There will be many dangers and trials they have to face in the future.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Next chapter will be the start of Starfire's liking for Robin. ^^


End file.
